


Indefatigable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [616]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What drives Gibbs?





	Indefatigable

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/07/2001 for the word [indefatigable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/07/indefatigable).
> 
> indefatigable  
> incapable of being tired out; not yielding to fatigue; untiring.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #293 Hurt.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Indefatigable

Gibbs weakness and strength were the same thing, his hurt. His hurt is what drove him. He couldn’t save his girls, so he did everything he could to save everyone else. 

Even when he was physically hurting, he used the pain to further his goals. He was much better at utilizing the mental and emotional pain than the physical pain. Still he didn’t let anything slow him down.

Half the reason so many agents transferred or moved to another team was because they couldn’t keep up with him. DiNozzo was the first one to be able to even somewhat keep up with him and even then sometimes DiNozzo struggled. 

Gibbs indefatigable nature made everyone look pale in comparison when it came to determination, grit, and endurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
